


The First ‘I Love You’

by LiberalClinton



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberalClinton/pseuds/LiberalClinton
Summary: A smut/fluff piece about the first time Bill may have said I love you - completely fiction.A short oneshot and I mean SHORT.





	The First ‘I Love You’

**Author's Note:**

> My exams are finished so I’m hopefully going to start writing again. I have loads of ideas bottled up. This is just a little one that I’ve had for ages. It’s tiny but I hope it doesn’t disappoint x

“Oh, my God,” Hillary moaned as Bill’s head was firmly placed between her thighs

As his tongue flicked at her clit more rapidly, Hillary yelled his name louder, with her breaths becoming heavier. Bill closed his lips around her clit, and sucked lightly, as Hillary’s hands threaded through his hair.

As Bill sucked harder, her legs began to close and her hands tightened in his hair as she knew her orgasm was approaching. She held on tighter to his Viking-like hair, and thrust herself towards his face, desperate for release. Sensing her struggle, Bill cupped her ass, as he remained buried between her thighs with his tongue working wonders on his girlfriend. With one last flick of his tongue against her clit, she came. Her walls rippled and juices poured down her thighs as she remained a tight lock on Bill’s hair.

Once Hillary began to recover from her orgasm - her heart rate returning to normal - she let go of Bill’s hair, and then fainted back against the pillows.

Bill climbed back up her body, kissing the area above her navel along the way, before gently planting a kiss on her lips.

“Hillary, baby,” Bill laid above her, pushing himself up with his arms “you know I love you but we need to talk about the way you hold my hair when I go down on you.”

There was a brief silence as Bill rolled to the side to lay next to her, before Hillary broke it.

“You love me?” She asked in barely a whisper.

“Um,” Bill looked her, lost for words, not realising what he had actually said “yeah. Yeah I do. Is that okay?”

Hillary, as a response, just planted a kiss on his lips, which he soon deepened.

“I love you, too.” She whispered against his lips, before Bill rolled them back over, whispering sweet nothings into her neck.


End file.
